Inescapable
by Agenda121
Summary: My take on what happens after Jane shoots Doyle. Eventual Rizzles and possibly a few other suprises. K rating for now but will change with later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note:_**

_This is an idea I have had saved for a bit. Let me know if you think its worth continuing or not. Also I dont own any of the characters in this chapter but I wish i did=) enjoy!_

* * *

Maura stared out the window of the small private jet as the landing gears made contact with the rain soaked runway. The dreary Seattle weather matched her current state of mind perfectly. The curious honey blonde had a temperament that some would call chipper. That is until two months ago when the dark cloud that seems to loom over her took up its residence.

"Ms. Isles we will be arriving at your gate in approximately five minutes"

The sound of the pilots' voice over the intercom startled her from her thoughts, thoughts that she was trying to leave behind in Boston. Normally her ability to look at questions, compartmentalize all the different aspects of the puzzle and collect data to give her the answers she need was something Maura prided herself in. But these questions had no hard scientific facts to back their answers. These questions dealt with emotions and emotions were not Maura's strong suit. They couldn't be collected in specimen jars and dissected. She couldn't look in any of her many medical journals and find the answers from someone else's research. These questions are the ones that made her do something that was totally out of character for her to do. Run...

She had tried to go back to work at the precinct but she couldn't turn the volume of the questions down as they bounced around in her head. She tried a leave of absence but staying at home surrounded by memories only made the questions louder. She knew she had to get away. She needed to clear her mind if she was going to find the answers she so desperately needed.

The phone call to her friend from years before was all a blur now. Before she really comprehended what she was doing she had booked one of her family's jets, packed her bags and ran to Seattle. She ran away from the questions, ran away from her biological father, and ran from all the reporters but more importantly she ran from the person who had caused all of this confusion. She ran away from Jane.

* * *

Jane pushed the button on the remote changing the channel on the television for what had to have been the millionth time. She wasn't really watching what was happening on the screen or even hearing what was being said. Jo looked over at Jane and whined as she took a long drink from her beer. While laying the bottle back down on the coffee table she noticed the condensation dripping of the glass and onto the wood. She automatically reached behind her to grab one of the coasters Maura had bought her so she wouldn't ruin her furniture any longer. Maura, just the thought of her friend, no former friend she corrected herself, caused Jane to click the button three more times on the remote. She had promised herself that she would not think of Maura anymore today. She glanced at the clock and realized she had only made that promise less than 3 minutes ago.

"Great! Freaking great Jo, I can't even go five minutes without thinking about her."

Jane bolted off the couch clearly aggravated by her inability to control her thoughts. She picked up the coasters on the way into the kitchen and slammed them into the already overflowing trash can.

"If I want to lay my beer on my coffee table I will Jo!"

"I don't need any fancy crap to protect a stupid table I bought from a cheap furniture store anyway!"

Jo cocked her head to the side and just looked at Jane as if to say, "This isn't really about a stack of coasters."

Jane ran her fingers through her unruly locks and huffed out a large breath of air. She looked around her apartment. The floor was littered with at least two weeks of dirty laundry. The counters had an array of boxes from a variety of local take out. The sink was full of what she was sure was every dish she owned and the trash can was full to the point of overflowing with the stupid coasters scattered on top. Jane reached down, gathered the coasters and carried them back into the living room. She placed them exactly in the spot she had retrieved them from a few moments earlier. She took one off the top gently placed in on the coffee table and laid her bottle of beer on top of it. As she plopped back on the couch she looked over at her current best friend.

"I know Jo. I know."

"I miss her too."

"I miss Maura" She said allowed to not only Jo but to herself.

Jo Friday climbed into her owners lap wagging her tail. Jane began patting her causing the dog to cuddle in closer.

"We will figure out how to make her forgive us Jo."

"I promise."

"If it's the last thing I do."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: ** As I said before I don't own any of these characters I wish I did. Let me know if you are interested in me continuing this story or not. If anyone has suggestions let me know . Thanks for taking the time to read. Ok on with the story_

Jane awoke feeling refreshed .After her heart to heart with Jo, she decided to take on a new approach to fix things between her and Maura. She had stayed up late cleaning her apartment.

All the dishes were cleaned and put away, the take out containers thrown away and the kitchen counters wiped down. There weren't any clothes left lying around on the floor. They had all been washed dried folded and put away. Looking around she felt a sense of accomplishment.

"Step one; get my apartment to look the way it did pre break up complete." Jane said to herself

"Ok Jo, I know we didn't actually break up." Jo got up off the couch at the sound of her name.

"We were never dating."

"But it feels like a break up."

Jane let that comment float around in her head for a minute but decided to do what she always does when she thinks of Maura as more than just her friend… ignore it .Ignoring it had worked well so far.

"I mean Maura isn't even into women and even she were she said I wasn't her type."

"I'm not even into women. I like men. I date men. I sleep with men".

"Not women and definitely not Maura." Jo jumped back on the couch and curled up for a nap. She had heard this same story over and over again from her owner.

"Ok Jo. No more nonsense thinking"

"I have to move on to step two of my master plan."

"Which is fixing things with my family."

Over the last two months things had gotten bad not only with Maura but with the other important people in her life. At first she had made her mother move out of Maura's guest house but after two days of living with her Ma she decided it was best all-around if she moved back into Maura's. Better to have her there driving Maura crazy then in her one bedroom apartment with them at each other's throats

No one in her family blamed Jane for shooting Paddy Doyle, he was a criminal, Jane was a cop .He opened fire on a federal agent and still had his gun aimed. She was just doing her job. What they did blame her for was the way she had treated Maura and everyone else after that day.

She had pushed her Ma away because she was tired of hearing all of her suggestions on how to fix things. She had not only argued with her Ma telling her to go back to Maura's because she liked Maura better anyway. She had also said some pretty mean things to make her leave. One in particular was how now she knew why dad left it was to get away from her mouth. Jane had regretted it as soon as it came out, but there was no taking it back. Since then her Ma and her hadn't really spoken much.

Frankie had taken her side at first but of course after to many times of bringing home a drunken Jane Rizzoli and after hearing about what she had said to Ma he tried to do some kind of brotherly intervention. That didn't really go over well. Jane was her usual hardass self and hurt his feelings as well.

Frost and Korsak still had to speak to her because of work but she had been grumpy and, well she had been a bitch lately, so even they were keeping their distance. And Tommy well he and Jane never had the best relationship before the shooting and not much had changed.

Jane knew she had a lot of fixing to do and she had better get started if Maura was ever going to speak to her again.

"Here goes nothing Jo." Jo raised her head and stared at Jane in acknowledgement.

Jane scrolled through her list of contacts coming to the one labeled Ma. She let out a breath she had been holding for way to long and hit the call button.

"Well well well." Angela Rizzoli answered the phone.

"Look who has decided to call her mother after almost two months. I had wondered if u had forgotten my number" Angela began

"Hey Ma" Jane interrupted before her mom could get carried away.

"Hey Jane" Angela sat down in the kitchen to have a long awaited conversation with her daughter.

"Look ma, this isn't easy for me. I was just calling to see if u were still having family dinner and if it was ok if I came?" Jane blurted it all our rather quickly.

"Of course Jane, We always have family dinner every Sunday whether you are or brothers decide to show up or not. And of course you are welcome Jane. It is family dinner." Angela stated matter of factly.

"Well I just didn't know if u were having it at Maura's or in the guest house because well, ya know I just didn't know." Jane asked in a way to figure out if Maura would be there or not.

"We will be having dinner in the guest house Jane. I will see you at 6 like always." Angela answered Jane deciding to let Jane off the hook a little since she did ask to come to family dinne.r

"Thanks ma."

"You're welcome Jane."

"And ma…" Jane said in a hushed voice.

"Yes Jane?" Angela questioned.

"I love you." Jane said from her heart hoping her Ma could hear the apology for the things she had said in the heat of the argument between them.

"I love you to Janie. See you this evening." Angela smiled as she was saying this. Finally this nonsense is going to be over soon she thought to herself.

"Sheww… that wasn't so hard now was it Jo? Jane looked at Jo.

"Now we just show up, eat food; make an apology and then move on to step three Korsak and Frost."

"Once we get our lives back settled we can go to Maura and apologize"

"No Jo not for shooting Doyle." Jane answered the dogs turn of her head like it was a question.

"I will not apologize for something that I didn't do wrong."

"But I will apologize for telling Dean, for putting Maura in that situation and for getting my head on my shoulders instead of being a friend and being there for her."

"And hopefully everything will go back to the way it was before." Jane patted Jo in reassurance.

"Me, you, Maura and Bass, Friday night movies, early morning yoga, sleepovers and all".

"I just want my life back Jo." Jane confessed.

"And I really want to quit having conversations with my dog" Jane half giggled.

"No offense Jo." Jane apologized after all she was the only one who had stuck with Jane through all this.

Maura had been waiting at the airport for over an hour now. She knew she should have just hired a car to pick her up and take her to a luxury hotel suite somewhere in Seattle. But her friend had insisted on picking her up and on Maura staying in her guest room.

She made the argument that Maura was coming to Seattle to spend time with her catching up and because Maura needed someone to help her through this time in her life. If Maura wanted to be all alone in a hotel she might as well stay at home.

Maura's fumbled through her handbag searching for her phone as it was ringing.

"Hello" Maura answered.

"Hey Maura, I am so so sorry I am late. I got stuck at work but I am on my way there now."

"I will be there in approximately 15 minutes ok?" the caller stated.

"Of course, I know you have taken some time off to spend with me. It's only reasonable that on your last day you would have things to finish up. Maura said trying to ease her friends' worries.

"I will be here waiting "Maura said.

"Ok Maura. See you soon."

Maura hung up the phone and placed in back in her handbag. She decided she might as well buy a cup of coffee and relax until she was picked up. She waited in a small line to order her coffee.

"May I help you?" the young girl asked.

Maura replied" I will have a non-fat latte please."

Maura looked up as she was placing the order noticing the young girls name tag. Jane, of course her name was Jane.

"You know what. I have changed my mind I don't think I need any more caffeine for the day." Maura was trying to get away from Jane and here was yet another reminder.

Maura turned away from the counter and began walking back to the front entrance. She was in a daze her mind on Jane and not on watching where she was going when she bumped into someone rather hard.

"I'm sorry" she started to apologize.

"Maura?" the person interrupted her apology

Maura looked up at the voice so relieved

"Oh thank god you are here Arizona. It is so good to see you." She said as she wrapped her arms around the woman.

"It's good to see you too Maura" Arizona said as she squeezed her tight.

"Sorry I was late" Arizona apologized again.

"Let's get your things and get you home" Arizona suggested.


End file.
